deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Achievements
I think its a good time to activate Achievements on this Wiki. Just sayin'. Arceus The God of Pokemon 14:54, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Please specify what you want us to do, because that makes little to no sense. -D-Disk OMG!! You don't know what're Achievements?!? Thats an insult to Administrators! Hmph, I guess I'll just have to tell you inexprienced Admins. Ok. I'm a busy person. I have NO time to explain what they are. So I'll just show you. This, is an example of Achievements. Git it? Now its up to the honorable administrators to decide whether the achievements suggested by this poor peasant is worthy to be activated. Advantages of Achievements are: 1. It will increase users. 2. It will increase competition and motivation. 3. KV will become Number 1 on the Wiki. --Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:57, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the suggestion. However, the reason that seems like a bad idea to me is that it would encourage people to edit rapidly, which in turn would cause them to make sloppy or bad edits. Imagine that you were new to a wiki, and you saw these shiny new badges on people's profile; of course you are going to edit as much as possible to gain these medals. As such, many of these edits will be poor, against the rules, or negative to the wiki. Therefore, I don't honestly see the upside to these badges. Of course, KV, you can weigh in as much as you would like, but I don't think this is a good idea. -D-Disk I'm going to have to say no, at least for now. I think achievements would only serve to cause people to spam, and quite frankly, I'd rather not have more users, if all's they did was spam. -KidVegeta KV, now that we know he's PTSN and all, can we pls ban him, like pleaty please...? I mean, he basically insulted the admins. And achievements are a bad idea as Wikia is degrading a quality with those achievements and all, making it look like facebook more and more <_< 19:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) (Besides, KV isn't a power-thirsty immature child who'd like to be the number one, at least it's not something he'd pursue for what I've known) Wasn't it like obvious who was that anon? <3 I hav' a crush <3 19:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) PTSN has never committed an offense on here. If a user is a sockpuppet of PTSN (which of course he is), we would still have no reason to ban him/ IMO, I don't think this community should have it, as we are only small. This may cause users to edit for badges, which is not good. I think once this communtiy grows, it should be re discussed. --[[User:Moon Beam|'Moon']] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam']] 06:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, wutevr floarts ur boat, brotha. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:34, May 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: KV, if you insult me on DN Wiki, I'll ban you. Moon Beam, it is obvious that you are PTSN also, so yeah, don't make Moon Beam a cover for your Arceus account.I mean, you never met me but you added myself as a friend of yours on avatar the last airbender and we well know that PTSN's the only one who considered me a friend or similar. <3 I hav' a crush <3 19:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Whatever you say. If you think I am PSTN, block me. I'll contact wikia and tell them what you did. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon']] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam']] 06:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Aha! That means you are, PTSN! 'Cuz you don't know who PTSN is, do you? But wait... how can that be? I'm PTSN... so how can this guy be PTSN also? Unless... he's the original 900.500.!!!!! :D Oh wait, 900.500. would already vandalize... :(... unless he went to school and became cultured and civilized! :D Yea thats it... Yea! Ya!!Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Look Arcues, you know yourself that I'm not PSTN. I didnt even know who PSTN was, until I asked Dremler. If I was PSTN, that would mean I am Arcues. And if I was Arcues, why would I be disagreeing with his idea? I suggest you all stop 'accusing me of something I didn't do, when you have '''no '''evidence to back it up. [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon]] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam']] 20:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Wateva, I'm so outta here. Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait! How does Dremler know whos PTSN? And I don't see the message on his talk page! :P Exposed, Moon Beam. Oh my, this is going to affect your promotion request on DN Wiki...Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) That is so ''professional. Anyway, if you users are going to treat me this way; I shall leave this wiki for good. And I'm just saying but here it says Arcues was being Sexist. Um, I'm a girl... Why would I be sexist to my own sex? [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon']] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam']] 20:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You needn't leave. Just ignore Arceus, he's a sexist user with ridiculous delusions of grandeur. We'd much prefer if you stayed. -D-Disk Thanks, D-Disk. :) [[User:Moon Beam|'Moon']] [[User talk:Moon Beam|'Beam''']] 00:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC)